LOVE FOREVER, TOGETHER FOREVERWHEREVER YOU ARE, I WILL BE THERE
by CHRN
Summary: Wherever you are, i will be there. Because I LOVE YOU AND I NEED YOU


TITLE : LOVE FOREVER, TOGETHER FOREVER….

WHEREVER YOU ARE, I WILL BE THERE

AUTHOR : CF

CAST : -KWON YOUNG DON ( DANCER)

-JENNIE KIM (YG Ent. TRAINEE)

-KIM JI SOO (YG Ent. TRAINEE)

-EOMMA DONY (OC)

-LEE CHAREIN (2NE1 LEADER)

-KWON JI YONG (BIGBANG LEADER)

GENRE : [READER YANG MENENTUKAN]

ONE SHOT

DISCLAIMER : ALUR & OC IS MINE /?

NOTES : -Ini FF pertama jadi maklum kalau ada salah walaupun banyak.

PLEASE COMMENT! Walaupun FF ini gak bagus, tapi author sangat membutuhkan comment reader.

-JENNIE KIM-

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku memulai kegiatan ku lagi, setelah beberapa bulan menyendiri. Di kota yang baru, rumah baru, dan kampus yang baru.

Oh ya! Nama ku Jennie Kim. Sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku di New Zealand. Namun, itu seudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan ku….

Tepat pada hari ulang tahunku, aku bersama orang tuaku akan merayakan ulang tahun ku di restoran favorite ibuku. Namun, perayaan ulang tahun yang aku harapkan akan menjadi menyenangkan, berubah menjadi perayaan yang diiringi dengan tangisan dan di selimuti duka yang mendalam. Tepat pada hari itu, begitu cepatnya api menyelimuti rumahku dan melenyapkan kedua orang tuaku hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Hey.. kenapa kau menangis?" suara seorang namja yang membangunkan ku dari lamunan yang menyakitkan ini. "Aku sedang bertanya kenapa kau menangis. Tapi kau malah melamun seperti itu. Huh!" dia terdengar sedikit kesal. "Aku… aku… sudahlah! Bukan urusan mu!" sahutku mencoba menghentikannya untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Baiklah, bukan urusanku. Aku akan pergi, kau boleh menangis sesuka mu tapi ku sarankan jangan menangis di depan pintu seperti ini. Kau terlihat bodoh." Apa? Aku menangis di depan pintu? Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bias? Ah sudahlah lupakan.

-SKIP-

Aku bersyukur hari ini libur, karena akan sangat memalukan jika bertemu dengan namja itu lagi.

Udara pagi di taman ini benar benar segar, bias menjernihkan hati dan pikiran ku.

Oh tidak! Apa mata ku tidak salah lihat! Apa benar itu namja yang kemarin? Dia bersama seorang wanita, dank au tahu siapa wanita itu? Dia adalah LEE CHAERIN, mantan kekasih sepupuku Ji Yong oppa. Tapi, kenapa mereka terlihat akrab? Apakah mereka berpacaran? STOP! STOP! JENNIE KIM jauhkan rasa ingin tahu mu dan segeralah pergi. Baiklah, baiklah…. Aku harus menuruti kata hatiku untuk pergi sebelum dia mempermalukan ku [LAGI].

"YA! Berhenti!" aaaahh… kau benar benar bodoh Jennie, sekarang namja itu sudah melihatmu dan mungkin dia akan mempermalukanmu lagi. "Ada apa? Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu, jadi tidsak usah menggangguku!" aku mencoba menghindar darinya dengan 'berpura pura kesal'. "HAHAHAHA… Kau benar benar galak. Kenalkan aku KWON YOUNG DON, kau bias memanggilku Dony dan…" ucapannya terhenti. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menatapku seolah bertanya 'siapa namaku?'. "Aku…." "dank au JENNIE KIM, sepupu JI YONG hyung mantan kekasih CHAERIN nunna." Sial! Lagi lagi dengan senyumnya ya yang harus ku akui memang manis, dia kembali mempermalukanku, kali ini di depan CHAERIN unni. "Apa kau ingin tahu dari mana aku bias tahu nama mu? Apa iya?" kali ini dia mencoba menggoda ku dengan senyumnya yang manis itu. "Kau tahu dari CHAERIN unni." "Maafkan aku JENNIE, tapi dia memaksaku. Ah iya, aku harus pergi, lain kali kita bias mengobrol lebih lama. Sampai jumpa…" permintaan maaf yang ramah dan ucapan selamat tinggal dari CHAERIN unni. "Baiklah mari kita berkenalan dengan baik dan maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin." Dony membuka percakapan kami setelah CHAERIN unni pergi.

Sejak pertemuan kami di taman aku dan Dony semakin akrab. Kami sering pergi berdua ke mall ataupun jalan jalan ke taman. Dan aku rasa, aku mulai menyukainya~~~~~~

"YA! JENNIE KIM BERHENTI! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Terdengar suara yeoja yang kedengaran dari suara nya bahwa ia sedang marah padaku. "Ada apa?" jawab ku enteng. "HM! Beraninya kau mengganggu kekasih ku!" "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengganggu kekasihmu, aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Tidak usah menuduhku seperti itu!" bentakkju kepada yeoja itu, aku mencoba membela diriku. Karena menurutku aku tidak bersalah. "Dasar bodoh! Aku KIM JI SOO KEKASIH KWON YOUNG DON!" Apa?! Tangannya dengan keras mendarat di pipiku, tidak hanya itu kata katanya 'AKU KIM JI SOO KEKASIH KWON YOUNG DON' sontak saja mengiris hati ku dan alhasil air mata pun keluar dari mataku. "Apa kau menangisi Dony? Aku rasa kau tidak pantas menangisi kekasih orang lain. Bodoh!" Sekali lagi kata kata KIM JI SOO mengiris hatiku. Tanpa menungguku berbicara dia segera menghampiri teman temannya yang ada di dekat gerbang kampus. Aku rasa dia dan teman temannya puas melihatku menangis seperti orang bodoh.

"YA! Jennie Kim kau ini cengeng sekali. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau punya masalah? Kau bias cerita padaku." Sapaan Dony sesaat setelah kekasihnya menamparku. Aku tahu dia peduli padaku, tapi bitu hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Sesegera mungkin aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Kenapa orang orang yang ku cintai harus pergi? Bertahun tahun aku bersama orang tuaku. Menghabiskan hari hari kami bersama, namun hanya dalam beberapa menit mereka harus pergi meninggalkanku, menciptakan kekosongan dalam hatiku. Namun sekarang. Tepatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan begitu cepat Dony dating dan mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Tapi apa daya, hanya dalam hitungan menitnya dia juga harus pergi. Ya aku rasa dia harus pergi sebelum aku semakin mencintainya.

Cinta? Ya aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya dalam beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan kami. Ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Jujur, aku lebih menginginkannya sebagai kekasih dari pada teman. Tapi itu hanya keinginan yang tidak mungkin tercapai bagaikan kelopak bunga yang jatuh dan tidak akan mungkion kembali pada tangkainya.

"HEY! Jennie!" aku mendengar suara Dony memanggilku. Aku beruntung sedang berada di mall yang ramai,sehingga aku bias berpura pura tidak mendengarnya. "YA! JENNIE KIM! Aku ingin bicara denganmu! BERHENTILAH!" terdengar suara Dony semakin keras memanggil ku. Tapi aku tidak boleh berhetni. Aku harus pergi. Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dari mall dan berhenti di taman tempat dimana dia memperkenalkan namanya padaku.

Suara sudah tidak terdengar lagi itu artinya dia sudah tidak bias mengerjarku lagi. Tapi…. Apa ini aku menangis lagi, tangisanku yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini berbeda, aku harus menangis sendiri, menyeka air mataku sendiri, karena Dony tidak akan pernah menyekakan air mataku.

-KWON YOUNG DON-

Lagi,lagi, dan lagi…. Tidak tahu harus berapa banyak kata 'lagi' yang bias di gunakan untuk menyatakan seberapa sering yeoja itu menangis. Kali ini dia menangis karena diriku. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak bias berbuat apa=apa, aku hanya bias melihatnya dari seberang jalan ini.

"_**Maafkan aku Jennie. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu mencintaiku, maafkan aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai teman. Aku mencintai Ji Soo dan kami akan menikah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud ingin menyakitimu.**_

_**Aku harap kita akan tetap menjadi teman, setelah semua yang kita lewati. Walaupun aku tahu ini menyakitkan bagimu.**_

_**MAAFKAN AKU JENNIE. MAAFKAN AKU!"**_

Itu adalah isi surat yang ku berikan untuk Jennie, surat yang oertama dan sepertinya akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Aku dengar dari Ji Yong hyun, kau akan kembali ke New Zealand. Kenapa kau harus pergi? Apa kau tidak menyayangi ku sebagai temanmu? Aku harap kau tidak pergi." Aku berpapasan dengan Jennie di depan kelasnya, tempat pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis. Untungnya suasana kampus sedang sepi dan Ji Soo pun sudah pulang, sehingga aku bias membujuk Jennie untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku akan kembali ke New Zealand, untuk mengambil alih usaha orang tuaku. Aku rasa, sudah terlalu lama aku membiarkan orang lain yang mengurus itu semua. Dan untuk balasan dari suratmu:

'_**Aku rasa kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku tidak bias menjadi teman yang baik. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tolong biarkan aku pergi.'**_

Itu adalah balasannya, balasan yang di ucapkannya secara langsung padaku. Aku hanya bias diam. Diam melihat dia pergi. Walaupun aku sedih, aku sedikit bangga karena kali ini dia bias pergi tanpa menangis, walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu hatinya sedang menangis.

- R-

3 tahun kemudian setelah kepergian Jennie…

"Apa! Jadi Dony menderita kanker stadium akhir dan umurnya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi? Semua ini benar benar gila! Aku tidak percaya selama ini aku berpacaran dengan orang yang penyakitan." Terdengar suara Ji Soo yang lantang dan bias di pastikan bahwa dia marah dan kaget. "Ji Soo? Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau menyesal menjadi kekasihku? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai mu." Suara Dony yang terdengar lemas, dia berbaring di kasur putih dengan selang yang mereka sebut 'infus' tertusuk di tangannya.

"Selama ini kau bersikap baik pada anakku. Namun sekarang, secara tiba tiba kau berkata ini gila karena kau menjadi kekasih orang yang penyakitan." Tak sanggup menahan kekecewaan nya kepada Ji Soo, eomma Dony angkat bicara. "Apa selama ini kau hanya menginginkan harta kami? HAH? Jawab aku!" sudah tak dapat membendung kesedihannya eomma Dony menangis dengan sekeras kerasnya dari sudut yang berbeda namun tetap satu ruangan dengan Ji Soo dan Dony.

Dony yang terbaring, hanya bias menangis mendengar semua ini. Pikirannya kosong. Tak ada lagi yang bias dia katakana, dia hanya bias menangis dan menunggu kapan hidupnya akan berakhir.

Ji soo hanya diam dan bertongkat pinggang tanpa memperdulikan Diny, yang dulu menjadi 'kekasihnya'. "PERGI KAU! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! PERGI! PERGI!" eomma Dony berteriak dan menangis mencoba mengusir Ji soo. "Wanita tua bodoh. Tanpa kau usir pun, aku akan pergi. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan anak mu yang sekarat ini. Oh ya! Aku hanya memberimu saran, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu untuk kepergian anakmu yang sebentar lagi akan tiba." Dengan sombong dan angkuhnya Ji Soo membalas eomma Dony dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

-JENNIE KIM-

Aku mendengar suara Ji Soo dari ruangan ini dan sepertinya dia akan pergi meninggalkan Dony, karena saat ini, tepatnya setelah 3 tahun berlalu, Ji Soo, aku, dan bahkan orang tua Dony baru mengetahui bahwa Dony terkena kanker stadium akhir.

Aku tidak tahan mendengar perkataan Ji Soo. Secepat mungkin aku memasuki ruangan Dony dan….

PLAK!

Dengan keras tanganku mendarat di pipinya dan tercetak jelas bekas tanganku di pipi Ji Soo. Aku sadar telah menamparnya, aku rasa Ji Soo marah tapi aku tidak perduli. Dengan gampangnya dia meninggalkan Dony. Aku sudah menamparnya. Dan aku rasa dia kan membalas nya, namun apa yang terjadi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya pergi meninggalkan kami. Eomma Dony pun pergi meinggalkan aku dan Dony.

Di kasurnya Dony mencoba duduk, dan aku berusaha membantunya tapi dia mencegah ku. Dony melepaskan genggamanku dengan kuat, membuat ku seedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku…." "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kau kesini untuk menertawakanku dank au kesini untuk melihatku mati. Jadi tidak perlu minta maaf." Ucapanku terhenti oleh kata katanya. Walaupun sakit, dia masih seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, mencoba untuk tidak menangis di depan ku walaupun terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa dia telah menangis.

"Aku dengar kau sakit, makanya aku kembali ke Korea. Aku dating bukan untuk menertawakanmu atau melihat kematian mu. Aku dating karena aku mencintaimu KWON YOUNG DON! Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku dengan mu seperti dulu lagi saat kita masih menjadi teman. Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" jelasku ku padanta dengan air mata yang tak bias ku bending.

"Maafkan aku Jennie.! Kemarilah, peluk aku, aku juga ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan mu." Aku tidak percaya Dony berkata seperti itu. Aku menghampirinya, kami saling berpelukan.

- R-

3 bulan sudah waktu mereka lewati bersama Jennie dan Dony, dengan tawa tanpa tangisan walaupun Dony hanya bias berada di atas kursi roda. Tapi itu tidak menyrutkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Sore hari yang cerah, Jennie dan Dony duduk bersama di taman. Jennie duduk di kursi taman dan Dony duduk di kursi roda, perbedaan antara kursi tidak menghalangi mereka. Eomma Dony memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan senyumnya yang terukir indah karena tidak ada henti hentinya pasangan itu meolntarkan tawa dan kebahagiaan mereka.

Tapi senyuman indah itu harus diiringi dengan tangisan setelah…..

"Jennie, aku sadar aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Mungkin kita tidak bias bersama di bumi, tapi aku yakin kita akan bersama di surge." Kalimat itu, adalah kalimat terakhir dari Dony sebelum dia memejamkan matanya. Kalimat terakhir itu di iringi dengan senyuman manis dari Dony, namun berbalaskan tangisan Jennie. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku janji kita kan bersama di surge." Kali ini Jennie mencoba tersenyum, membalas ucapan Dony. Jennie senang, setidaknya Dony sadar bahwa yang pantas di cintainya adalah Jennie bukan Ji Soo.

Jennie mencium kening Dony, dia menggandeng tangan Dony, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Dony dan menutup matanya. Ya, Jennie tidur di bahu Dony. Mereka berdua tertidur untuk selama lamanya, dan berharap akan bertemu dan bersama lagi di surga.

~END~


End file.
